Be my strenght
by Neus
Summary: ONE SHOT, Zerith. Este fic intenta "llenar" la historia entre Zack y Aerith que hay después de la muerte de Angeal... Y ponerle una historia al nuevo peinado y a la cicatriz de Zack. Espero que os guste...


**Be my strenght**

_Aquí está mi nuevo fic, one shot dedicado a la pareja Zack/Aerith. La verdad es que hace meses que esta historia me rondaba por la cabeza pero no encontraba momento para escribirla. Resulta que me encanta llenar "huecos" en las historias reales y esto es lo que pretendo hacer... Sólo una cosa: si habéis jugado al Crisis Core y habéis visto todos los recuerdos de Aerith de la OMD... no los tengáis en cuenta (es que hay uno que no cuadra con mi historia, y cuando lo vi ya la tenía pensada... no queráis imaginaros mi cara al verlo!) Al leer el fic lo entenderéis... y sino, ¡mejor! Que el caso es que no os acordéis/sepáis de lo que hablo._

_Después, el título..."Be my strenght"... "Se mi fuerza"... bueno, suena más "impactante" en inglés, no es por otra cosa jajajaja._

_¡Ah! Y sobre la frase de Aerith al "principio"... no es literal la de la traducción en español porque me daba pereza buscarla así que la he buscado en inglés por youtube y la he traducido más o menos... Tened en cuenta que **el fic se sitúa después de la muerte de Angeal** ;)_

_Y creo que ya os dejo leer tranquilos... así que disfrutad... ¡y recordad dejar vuestra opinión!_

_

* * *

_Aerith estaba cuidando de sus flores como cada día cuando oyó la puerta de la iglesia abrirse. Al levantar la mirada vio a Zack así que se acercó a saludarle con una sonrisa. Él sin embargo se mostró algo frío y distante por lo que la castaña pensó que le habría ido mal la última misión.

Debido a esto no quiso molestarlo mucho por lo que volvió hacia sus flores, aunque por el camino se quedó embelesada con ese rayo de luz que siempre entraba por el hueco del techo... resultaba tan cálido y acogedor que al notarlo la castaña no pudo evitar sonreír. Se sentó en el suelo y cerró los ojos al sentir una pequeña brisa.

-Ey, Zack...-habló de repente abriendo los ojos.-Si estuviéramos en la placa superior... tendríamos el cielo más cerca, ¿no?-hizo una pequeña pausa en la que ladeó ligeramente la cabeza.- Me da un poco de miedo pero a las flores les gustaría... ¿verdad...?

Al voltearse vio que el joven se había sentado de espaldas a ella, en la entrada de la iglesia. La expresión de la Cetra se volvió algo triste ante esa actitud, sobretodo al oír los sollozos de su compañero. En ese momento ella se levantó y se acercó con pasos lentos pero seguros hacia él. Una vez lo tuvo delante dio un pequeño suspiro tras el que se arrodilló y lo abrazó por la espalda. Zack al principio se sorprendió por lo que volteó ligeramente a verla pero no tardó en dejarse envolver por la calidez de aquella joven en su espalda. Su tristeza seguía ahí pero esa sensación era tan relajante que sin siquiera darse cuenta él se quedó dormido.

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con que todo a su alrededor estaba oscuro: se había hecho de noche. Lo siguiente que notó fue que podía seguir sintiendo a Aerith contra su espalda, rodeándolo con sus brazos aún, por lo que la miró. Ella, al contrario que el SOLDADO había permanecido despierta todo el rato, como si velara por él. Sus miradas se cruzaron durante unos segundos, hasta que el moreno decidió levantarse al fin, claramente apenado:

-L... lo siento-tartamudeó.-Me quedé dormido...-dicho esto le tendió la mano, con la mirada baja, para ayudarla a levantar.

-No pasa nada-respondió Aerith con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras sus mejillas empezaban a enrojecer.

Zack estuvo como un minuto con la mano tendida mientras la joven de enfrente suyo permanecía de rodillas jugueteando con sus manos y retirando la mirada. El SOLDADO ladeó la cabeza, preocupado por esa actitud por lo que decidió preguntar:

-¿Pasa algo...?-la joven suspiró mientras su sonrojo aumentaba y movía la boca como si estuviera diciendo algo. Zack se puso en cuclillas en frente a ella.-¿Qué?

-Que... se me han dormido... las piernas...-respondió Aerith con dificultad, sintiendo como su cara se encendía todavía más.

Se produjo un silencio de unos segundos tras el que el joven empezó a dibujar una sonrisa en su cara para finalmente soltar una carcajada. Ella, lejos de sentirse más avergonzada por ese hecho, se alegró de haber podido hacerle sonreír y ver esa expresión llena de vida y fuerza. Impulsada por eso decidió añadir:

-Es que... te habías quedado dormido con esa carita y yo no podía... Euhm...-a media frase se dio cuenta de que no se atrevía a terminarla. El color carmesí volvió a visitar a sus mejillas.

-Muchas gracias-le dijo él con calidez.-La verdad es que yo tampoco te puedo dejar aquí así...-empezó a meditar.-Así que...

En ese momento se arrodilló acercándose a ella y le pasó los brazos por la espalda para luego levantarse los dos. Ella, incapaz de soportar su propio peso tuvo que tomarle fuertemente de los hombros para no caerse, gesto que la hizo sonrojarse todavía más. Zack, al ver que realmente su compañera no podría caminar le tomó de las piernas con el brazo izquierdo y la levantó por completo.

-¡Ay!¿Q... qué haces?

-Tú has estado a mi lado durante todo este rato... Así que tengo que devolverte el favor-dicho esto emprendió el paso hacia la puerta.-Te llevaré a tu casa.

Aerith se sintió conmovida con ese gesto por lo que rodeó con fuerza el cuello del joven y se dejó llevar. No tardó en sentir como recuperaba el control sobre sus piernas pero decidió callárselo mientras dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa traviesa en su cara.

-¡Ya hemos llegado!-anunció la voz de Zack, que parecía haber superado su tristeza.-Ahora entramos, te dejo en tu cama, te arropo y te habré devuelto el favor-bromeó.

-¿Lo harías...?-murmuró la castaña, haciendo tomar al SOLDADO una expresión de sorpresa.

-¿Qué has dicho...?-se quiso cerciorar. Aerith escondió su cara en el pecho del joven a la vez que repetía alzando la voz.

-He dicho... que si realmente lo harías...-el joven moreno permaneció estático durante unos segundos, sin saber qué decir por lo que la Cetra retomó la palabra.-Es que... estos días estoy sola en casa... Y tengo miedo...

-¿Tienes miedo a la oscuridad?-Aerith negó de forma casi imperceptible con la cabeza a la vez que pensaba:

-_Tengo miedo... de que vengan a buscarme..._

Sabía que estaba vigilada a todas horas, y que mientras ella se negara no la obligarían a ir con ellos: era un "espécimen" demasiado valioso como para obligarla a nada, arriesgándose a hacerle daño... Pero también sabía que eso no duraría eternamente. Con su madre se había hecho la fuerte, pero no podía evitar querer pasar más tiempo al lado de Zack, poniéndose ese hecho como excusa.

-Está bien-interrumpió la voz de él los pensamientos de la joven.-Entonces te llevo.

Dicho y hecho el SOLDADO se encaminó, Aerith en brazos, hacia dentro de su casa, siguiendo las indicaciones de la castaña de subir las escaleras hasta su habitación. Una vez la hubo dejado en la cama se irguió y dijo con orgullo:

-Ya está-hubo una pausa tras la que siguió hablando.-Bueno entonces... yo ya me voy...

-¡Espera!-cortó Aerith, con demasiada energía, quizás. Hizo un largo silencio en el que pensó las razones que la habían hecho gritar: tal vez pareciera que Zack ya no estaba triste... pero ella podía leer en sus ojos que una vez saliera de esa casa el dolor volvería a oprimirle el pecho... Ella no quería que eso pasara, dejarlo solo con su sufrimiento... Quería ayudarlo...-Quédate conmigo...-pidió algo sonrojada.

-¿Ah...?-se extrañó él.-¿Tanto miedo te da la oscuridad...?-la Cetra bajó la mirada mientras susurraba con un tono algo infantil.

-Sí...-el SOLDADO sonrió y se agachó delante de ella, iluminándola sutilmente con ese brillo tan especial que emanaban sus ojos.

-Estando yo nunca te quedarás a oscuras-le sonrió.

-¿Entonces... te quedarás conmigo... esta noche?

Zack la observó... Se veía tan dulce y tan frágil que le habría resultado imposible negarle nada así que asintió con la cabeza. Ante ese gesto la joven de enfrente suyo se levantó diciéndole que iría a prepararle la habitación de invitados. El moreno la acompañó fuera del cuarto y mantuvo su sonrisa dibujada hasta que la joven de ojos verdes desapareció tras la puerta de la habitación contigua. En ese instante su expresión se tornó seria y algo melancólica: realmente no quería preocupar más a Aerith... ¡ella había sido capaz de arroparle hasta el punto de que se le durmieran las piernas sin quejarse! No podía permitir que sus asuntos afectaran tanto a aquella joven que tanto le importaba...

Pero aún intentándolo no pudo evitar que volviera el recuerdo de la muerte de Angeal a su cabeza, la forma en que le obligó a luchar contra él a muerte... De hecho no supo cuando pasó pero en ese momento se encontraba en la puerta del baño mirando su propio reflejo en el espejo. La cicatriz que Angeal le había hecho en la mandíbula se asomaba tímidamente debajo de uno de sus mechones. Al principio intentó esconderla pero al cabo de unos segundos se levantó el mechón para verla mejor: aún estaba algo tierna, pese a que ya no sangraba. El verla le hacía sentirse como si estuviera viendo su propio corazón partido por la mitad y sentía que esa sensación lo superaba... sus ojos volvían a arder. Cuando soltó su cabello sintió una caricia ajena en su mejilla que recogió ese mechón, echándolo de nuevo hacia atrás. A través del espejo vio a Aerith que se asomaba por un costado.

Él dibujó rápidamente una pequeña sonrisa en su cara pero ella, ajena a ese hecho y mirando la cicatriz algo apenada dijo:

-Ha debido ser muy duro...

-¿Qué...?

-Mirabas esa cicatriz con tanta pena...-explicó la castaña-pero a la vez con tanto cariño... Te recuerda a alguien a quien aprecias, ¿verdad...?-Zack tan sólo permaneció en silencio. Por alguna extraña razón Aerith sabía leerle la mirada, y le resultaba difícil esconderle nada. Tras un breve silencio ella añadió con pesadumbre:-Conozco esa sensación...

Inevitablemente su mano libre se dirigió a la piedra blanca que le adornaba la cinta del cabello, aquella materia inservible que su madre le había dado antes de morir. Unos segundos después le dedicó una mirada a Zack y llevó esa misma mano hacia el mechón derecho del moreno, echándolos ambos hacia atrás.

-Así se ve mucho mejor...-afirmó con una pequeña sonrisa. El joven espadachín observó casi embelesado aquel reflejo en el espejo pero no dijo nada por lo que la castaña añadió.-Se te ve mucho más maduro.

-¿Maduro?-repitió el aludido. Instantes después le llegó la convicción de que eso era lo que necesitaba en esos momentos: madurar.-¿Tienes algo para fijarlo?

Aerith sacó de un cajón un peine y algunos productos para fijar el cabello y entre los dos hicieron aquel nuevo peinado que dejaba al descubierto su cara y su cicatriz. Zack sonrió, satisfecho con el resultado pero sin estar del todo convencido...

-Falta algo-le llegó la voz de la joven desde atrás. Al mirar su reflejo vio como tenía el dedo índice en la mejilla mientras pensaba algo. De repente pareció tener una idea.-¡Espérame aquí!-dicho esto salió corriendo para volver tras dos minutos con un pequeño cuchillo en la mano el cual le entregó a Zack mientras le explicaba:-Marcar una cicatriz es señal de respeto...

El moreno miró el cuchillo pero no tardó en llevárselo a la cicatriz que Angeal le había hecho y marcarla horizontalmente a modo de respeto... y para no olvidar. La sangre empezó a emanarle de nuevo por la mandíbula pero esa vez encontró cobijo en el pañuelo que Aerith le puso. Zack no pudo evitar sentir la calidez de la joven una vez más, del contacto contra su costado, y de esa mano que le acariciaba dulcemente el contorno de la cara. Entonces se dio cuenta de todo lo que esa joven producía en él: las ganas de defenderla, la inevitable alegría que le traía su dulzura, las veces que parecía capaz de leerle la mente... pero además se acababa de dar cuenta de que Aerith era la fuente de sus fuerzas. Junto a ella se sentía mucho más fuerte y seguro de sí mismo... y lejos de ella era capaz de sacar fuerzas de la nada sólo por poder volver a verla.

En ese momento tomó la mano de la joven con su mano izquierda y la acarició con delicadeza mientras una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

-_Algún día..._-pensó mientras veía la tímida sonrisa que asomaba de los labios de Aerith-_seré capaz de decirte que tú eres mi fuerza..._

_**Fin**_

* * *

Aviso: si estáis altamente emocionados con el fic yo de vosotros no leería la sarta de paranoias que he escrito aquí abajo.

Ais... que bonito... Como me gusta esta pareja (Aerithhh ¬¬ deja de mirar ya a Cloud!! Tú con Zack!)

Bueno esta historia surgió con el momento de la iglesia en que Zack está llorando y Aertih lo abraza y todo es precioso y perfecto... He querido reflejar la simpleza (en el buen sentido), la sinceridad y el _feeling_ que tiene esta pareja en el Crisis Core y que los hace taaaaaaaan especiales :D

A ver, lo de la cicatriz... sé que leí en algún lado que era costumbre marcar una cicatriz (o ponerle otra encima, para que hiciera forma de cruz) como señal de respeto... o algo parecido. Por lo que he usado eso en mi historia... Pero si alguien sabe algo más concreto sobre esa costumbre agradecería que me lo dijeráis (y si cambia mucho respecto a lo que Aerith dice se lo cambio en un plis jajaja)

Ah, para los curiosos: la escena de la OMD que no cuadra con mi historia... es la que Zack aparece con su nuevo peinado y Aerith le dice "Ay que raro te veo" (o algo así...) cuando vi esa escena casi mato a alguien! Me gusta más mi versión, la verdad jajaja.

Y para los curiosos y a su vez fans del lemon: no hay lemon después de esto... jajaja Que esta pareja es muy casta (o eso parece que quieren reflejar en el juego...). Aunque bueno, si os lo queréis imaginar... Pero yo lo dejo ahí. :D

Y así me sumo a la "estampida" de fics Zerith que parece que se está produciendo en fanfiction en español... Jajajaja (parece que me han ayudado a inspirarme para escribir :D)

Y como siempre... vuestra opinión será bienvenida :D


End file.
